Odcinek 7779
19 lutego 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7778. « 7779. » 7780. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Thorne i Katie ulegają pokusieThorne całuje Katie w jej domu i przekonuje, by zapomniała o rozstaniu z Wyattem. Ona przerywa jednak ich namiętny pocałunek, a Thorne, choć rozczarowany, zgadza się dać jej trochę więcej czasu. Thorne otrzymuje wiadomość od Ridge'a, który chce go widzieć w firmie. Forrester wychodzi, prosząc Katie, by nie myślała zbyt wiele nad Wyattem. thumb|left|300px|Ridge zaskakuje Hope i Thorne'aW gabinecie CEO, Ridge dziękuje Hope za wspieranie Steffy, choć nie jest to dla niej łatwe. Ona potwierdza, że chce jedynie, aby Liam i Steffy cieszyli się wspólnymi chwilami jako rodzice. Hope nie posiada się z radości, kiedy Ridge proponuje jej wznowienie Hope for the Future. Forrester zaznacza jednak, że nie będzie miał czasu przy tworzeniu dla niej projektów, ale już pomyślał o rozwiązaniu. Kiedy zjawia się Thorne, Ridge chwali jego projekty, choć robi to z trudem. Proponuje bratu, by zajął się projektowaniem dla odnowionej linii Hope. Thorne z ochotą przyjmuje propozycję, a podekscytowana Hope nie może doczekać się pracy. Dziękuje Ridge'owi za szansę i wychodzi. Thorne przyznaje bratu, że choć po powrocie do miasta był do niego wojowniczo nastawiony. Ridge także przyznaje, że mógł inaczej zachować się w jego przyjeździe. Zapewnia jednak, że nie chce się kłócić z bratem, a na dowód tego, ofiaruje mu w prezencie shaker rodziców do martini, z który wiąże się wiele wspomnień. Thorne uważa, że matka cieszyłaby się z ich porozumienia, a Ridge oznajmia bratu, że cieszy się z jego powrotu. thumb|300px|Steffy nie traci nadziei na pojednanie z mężemW szpitalu, Liam wyznaje żonie, że miał nadzieje na to, iż będą mieli córkę. Steffy uważa, że mąż powinien jej wybaczyć ze względu na córkę, którą stworzyli z miłości. "Pozwól nam być rodziną dla naszej małej dziewczynki", prosi Steffy. Niebawem, dr Phillips zapewnia małżonków, że ich dziecko jest zdrowe. Napomina również Liama, by w okresie ciąży otaczał żonę jeszcze większą opieką. Po wyjściu lekarki, Steffy dziękuje Liamowi za pojawienie się na badaniu. Spencer zapewnia, że cokolwiek się stanie, on zawsze będzie przy niej i ich dziecku. Zachwyca się tym jak prawdziwe stało się posiadanie przez nich córki, którą mogli zobaczyć po raz pierwszy. Liam cieszy się, że żona robi wszystko, aby dziecko prawidłowo się rozwijało. Tymczasem Steffy chce wiedzieć jakie są szanse na to, aby znów mogli zostać rodziną. Liam zwraca uwagę, że powinni opuścić salę dla innych pacjentów. Steffy ponownie dziękuje mężowi za przybycie i daje mu jedno ze zdjęć ich dziecka. Kobieta wierzy, że zażegnają kryzys i stworzą swojej córce rodzinę. Liam oznajmia, że pragnie jej wybaczyć i stara się ze wszystkich sił, ale wciąż jeszcze nie może pogodzić się z tym co się wydarzyło. Steffy interpretuje jego "jeszcze" jako znak, iż wciąż mają szansę na odbudowę rodziny. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Dr Phillips